1. Field
The disclosed technology relates to a battery pack and a charging system including the battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Battery packs are used to supply power to terminals of various portable devices including cellular phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), MP3 players, digital multimedia broadcasting (DMB) terminals, portable music players (PMPs), tablet computers, and the like.
When voltage of a battery pack drops below a certain level, the battery pack can be charged by connecting a charging terminal of a charger to a connection terminal of the battery pack.
Each battery pack may be configured to have its own identification (ID). For example, a radio frequency identification (RFID) may be used to identify a battery pack. The battery pack may be identified by inputting a specific signal to a tag and receiving a specific response signal from the tag corresponding to the specific input signal.